A little superhero
by LucytheLionQuinn
Summary: The Doctor didn't come back just for Amy. Rory meets the Doctor at a young age and is convinced to talk to Amy.


Rory was sat on the curb outside of little Amelia's house hoping that she would come out to play and hoping she would come out soon. When Rory had first laid eyes on her fiery red hair he quickly became infatuated; even though he had not talked to her once he would wait for her everyday after school just to make sure she got home safely. Rory was hoping today would be the day they got introduced and the day his feelings for the red head would be returned but he would have to wait for her to come outside first and he had no idea how long he'd have to wait for her but he was willing to wait a lifetime.

The street had been quiet for some time, all the other children had gone in for their Saturday lunches and all the shops must have temporarily closed for the afternoon. Leadworth was a naturally quiet place anyway but this was quite creepy for little Rory. The street was suddenly filled with a rather peculiar whirring noise and it was coming from Amelia's front garden; not being able to stand the thought of Amelia getting hurt from some kind of noisy monster, Rory began to run towards her garden. It did not take him long to reach the garden, since he was only sitting across the road, but when he got there he felt like he was missing something. He thought that what ever had made the whirring noise had disappeared because no threat was there but just to make sure Rory stumbled around the garden until he finally landed face first into her back garden.

It took him a while but when he lifted his head, a mysterious blue box greeted him. _What is a blue box doing in her garden? _He thought to himself as he lifted himself of the ground and brushed the dirt off his trousers. Slowly, he approached the box and tapped it gently with his fist four times. No one answer. He did not want to intrude so he turned around to leave, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a door creak open and he thought his heart had stopped beating when he felt a sudden weight n his shoulder. "Hello?" He squeaked, hoping that the mysterious figure happened to be Amelia's father and not some scary alien. He turned around to face the mystery person and he was probably a bit too surprised when he saw the face of a young-ish man with floppy hair standing in front of him, his eyes kept jumping from the stranger the hand he had rested on him which was still on his shoulder. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." The man said kneeling down so he was about the same height as Rory was "and if I'm correct, which I will be, you must be Rory." Rory's eyes widened in shock and delight, how did he know who he was? He had read comics and books like this, had he invented time travel and used it to travel back in time to see himself? Trying to sound less excited than he really was Rory replied with "Why the Doctor? Do you have another name? Like Fred or something?" The Doctor just laughed and removed his hand from Rory's shoulder so he could use it to give him a gentle nose tap "I'm the Doctor because Doctors are cool".

"But are you _a_ Doctor?" Rory asked whilst crossing his arms, if this Doctor man knew Amelia he wanted to know everything their was to know about him

"Well, not exactly but I do help people"

"How?"

"I'm like the type of super hero you would read about in a comic"

Rory looked at the man and his eyes were coated with wonder, he was meeting his first ever superhero. Not many people get to meet superheroes. He walked up to the Doctor man and wrapped his small arms around him as best he could and looked up at the Doctors eyes which were now sparkling with what looked like pride. "Thank you for saving us so many times then" Rory smiled up at the Doctor and he saw the tears that started to collect themselves in his eyes "Don't cry, that's a good thing"

The Doctor sat down next to Rory and crossed his legs "What do you want to be when you're older Rory?"

"I don't know…I suppose time travelling would be cool but I do want to help people like you do" Rory said after think long and hard for a few minutes.

"How about being a Doctor like me?"  
>"Daddy said being a Doctor is expensive"<p>

"What about a nurse, it's a little bit cheaper but just as rewarding"

"But nurses are girls…"  
>The Doctor looked at him and giggled "Don't be silly" Rory frowned, he really did not like it when people older than him called him silly. "Nursing is for everything, nursing is cool Rory."<p>

"I'll think about it," Rory said looking down at his feet; he would think about it but at that very moment, it did not seem very interesting.

The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off. As he turned around to face his police box he felt something holding him back; it was Rory holding on to his tweed jacket with a look of despair on his face "Please don't go" he pouted trying his best to pull him back. The Doctor looked at him and smiled "Don't worry I'll be back, I always come back…Oh and you know Amelia don't you?" Rory nodded "Make friends with her, I just know she'll love you"

With that, he had gotten into his blue box and Rory had left the garden. The whirring noise filled the street again but this time Rory was not afraid, he knew it was the Doctor and he knew that the Doctor saved peoples lives and the whirring noise will continue to remind him of that. Feeling more confident than he ever had before, Rory walked up to Amelia's front door and tapped gently four times. His heart was beating out of his chest and his hands got sweatier as the seconds ticked away. He considered walking away but he did not want them to think he was playing the stupid game the other kids played. He reached up to knock again just before the door swung open and Amelia was standing staring at him, smiling. She stuck her hand out and waited for him to grab hold of it and shake it but since Rory was feeling too self-conscious about his sweaty hands, she decided to take it upon herself and grab his hand and shake it herself. "Hi, I'm Amelia Pond" Rory stared at her, dumbstruck, before he decided that he should answer before she slammed the door shut on his nose "I'm Rory, Rory Williams" He blurted out

"You're weird" She watched Rory's head drop in disappointment so she added "and cute. Weird and cute, I like that. Do you want to come in?" She walked in side and waited in the living room. Rory looked up to the sky and smiled, hoping that some how the Doctor could sense the smile was aimed at him.


End file.
